1. Field of the Invention
A holder, for collapsible viscous fluid dispensers, opens a closure, inserts a dispenser, closes the closure to hold the dispenser, applies pressure to the sides of the dispenser using rigid plates pressed by levers to discharge viscous fluid, and opens the closure to remove the dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of multiple collapsible viscous fluid dispensers for decorating cakes, discharging different colors for painting, applying adhesives, lotions, etc. is common. Typically discharge is brought about by finger and thumb pressure applied on opposite sides of the collapsible dispenser. The result is an uneven pressure applied along the dispenser and the need to hold the dispenser in one hand while running the thumb and finger of the other hand to discharge residual fluid.
It has been proposed to provide rigid members on either side of collapsible containers to press on the containers for discharge. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,275, issued Aug. 19, 1930 to O. Eide; U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,282, issued Jul. 28, 1942 to E. Hollenbeck; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,059, issued Dec. 24, 1968 to H. Robe. It has also been proposed to wind up such containers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,987, issued Mar. 24, 1992 to R. Liberatore, and to press the contents from the bottom of the container; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,604 issued Dec. 1, 1998 to R. Stahley et al, and to apply air pressure to force the contents from the container; U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,966, issued Oct. 28, 1997 to R. Johnson.
A dispenser holder provides for easy insertion and removal of fluid dispensers and one hand discharge with the only contact with the dispenser necessary being that of the cap. The dispensers are inserted and held in place by a hinged closure. The dispenser holder has pivoted rigid pressure plates that press on opposite sides of a dispenser under forces applied by levers pivoted within the dispenser holder housing on one end while the other ends that extend out from the housing are pressed inward by hand applied force.